The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balucred’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with early and continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection coded 2095, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during April 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.